Her Soul Cries For Me
by Midnightawakenonyou
Summary: When He reached for her before he turned to ash he final understood what the heart was. but in the end he took her as well. will Orihime get her heart back... Being revised and reworked as well
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach but I got every damn DVD so far...

Chapter 1: Goodbye Ulquiorra Schiffer.

She stood there, hand out stretched to the man, no creature that had kept her emotions on high since he had brought her to Las Noches. He tried everything he could to lose her faith of her friend and herself, but to no use it did not work at all, So now she stood there watching him turning into ash something inside of her snapped, when he asked if she was scared of him. When she spoke that she wasn't at all. He paused for a moment a spoke, he understood and that this heart was in his hands and then floated away. What ulquiorra did not know at that time was he was taking her heart in the end with him to where ever he was going.

"No!" Orihime shouted as she walked to where Ulquiorra last stood before her, over the months that she was in Hueco Mundo and in his solemn care she had grown attached to him. She had pitied his point of views on humans emotions and in the process learned what she was telling him along. Oh how she felt for him in the end she started understand him too. Ichigo walked cautisly to her. afraid that she might snap, So he instead he spoke her name

"Orihime?" Ichigo wispher to her before he touched he shoulder she had turned to him her gray eyes filled with unshed tear is her stomry eyes. He felt a pang of guilt for her. "Uryu needs your help, he need you, orhime." Ichigo spoke. Orihime turned to look and him and turned in to a full run to him throwing up her healing sheild in the process. In no time Uryu had his arm and the Hole in his gut back to normal , then she turned to Ichigo the healed him of his, not once did she look at him as he healed up. she couldn't at all. She was so upset with everything to understand he was gone her dark kidnapper gone from this world to no where. She was startled when she felt Ichigo spiritual pressure diminished, she guessed he went down back into the dome ceiling to fight some more but her no she was done with fighting she was ready to rest now.

"Orihime, are you ok?" Uryu asked her, she turned to him and closed her eyes and fell down to the sand but he caught her just in time. Uryu just staried at her. She was so stressed out that she had fainted away in a dead heap. He picked her up braidle style and made his way to the massive hole and looked down to the bright sunny inside the dome and jump down in it to the others.

_Sometime later_

Orihime woke up to white hair women holding her hand with Rukia beside her smiling. "Your awake final," rukia spoke happly at the ginger hair girl. Orihime could only staired at her then tried to sit up but couldn't she was still so weak feeling . "please Inoue-san stay still you spirtual perssure is still to low and you might pass out again." the white hair soul reaper spoke kindly finishing up her healing. Orihime just laid her head down and turned away from the two women and staired out to the fight that was still going on. She could see out in the distant two people fighting a massive Arrancar, Then her though about him again, fresh tears came forth but not spilling she wouldn't do it in front of them, no, not in front of them at all the very people that came to resuce her from this place. Rukia sat their staring at Orihime with sad eyes, Uryu told her what happed up top with the Espada. She guessed the young girl grew fond of her captor with what the Quncey told her. So seening her with moist eyes broke her heart but she didnt say anything at all.

"Goodbye Ulquiorra." was the only words Orihime spoke after that till they went back to the soul socity

A/N: thank you for reading this I plan on posting one more chapter to night, I really need a beta for this story so if you want to be one for me send me a PM and will talk. And also please leave me comment on what you think about this so far I do enjoy them and as for flames send them if you want but I am going to tell you now personly if you do it show what type a charater you are this is my first attemp to write a Bleach fic. Now that out of the way please enjoy it... Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Time passes

Orihime woke up with banging at her front door, quickly as she could. she flew from her bed and answered the door and saw that is was Tatsuki her best friend in the world, then looked closely and saw the Uryu was behind her as well blushing bright red. Orihime took a second and looked down and noticed that she was in a t-shirt and her panties were exposed. She slammed the door and ran to her room and garbed her robe as Tatsuki enter and closed the door behind her. She looked at her friend and smile sheepishly getting dressed .

"so what bring you over here today?" Orihime asked. She turned to the kitchen to make some coffee for herself. Tatsuki followed behind her and watched her move around preparing the morning coffee. "well since school start soon and we thought you would like to go with us shopping." Orihime stood back from the sink and then tossed her cup at her friend and went to her room to change into something much better. It was a bright sunny day and well why not she felt need to get out today as it was. It has been seventeen months since that faithful day so long passed. Orihime stopped herself before she thought too much on it. It was so long ago. But, some part of herself died that day when he floated away. She had mature so much that she was not the same her cooking became normal by her friends and was number two in class, she received a cellphone from Uryu and leaned to use it and even got a job at her local bakery. She finished dressing garbed her purse and walked out of her room to greet her friends and spoke only two words "Starbucks first." Uryu and Tatsuki laugh and followed her out to the street. They walked and chatted about the new school term starting and how none of them were in the same classes But the have the same lunch time. It seem that Uryu and Ichigo were the only ones together. And that was a good thing because since Ichigo lost his power and was defenseless it was up to Uryu , Chad and her to fight off the hollows and their was a soul reaper around to help send of the soul to the soul society. It had be trying at first but after a couple of month she had got use to it.. she had to protect him as well as the other in the town. The came to Starbucks and order the drinks and went out side to talk about where the all were going to go shopping at. After some time the thought that the mall was the best place and head straight that way until they felt a ominous spiritual power. Uryu looked back at Orihime and Tatsuki and smiled. Then took straight off leaving the two girls behind. Tatsuki looked at her best friend and asked if she was going to go after the boy. Orihime just smiled to her best friend and replied no that he could take care of that one it was a small fry. They contuned on their way, when they felt a second pressure. a very familiar one at that. And of course it was heading straight for them,

"Hey Orihime,Tatsuki hows it going." Renji skidding to a stop in front of the two. They realized he was in his Shihakush. Orihime at that point stopped at got serious. "what up Renji what brings you here." Orihime trying to cut to the point. Renji started at the ginger hair beauty in awe he had not seen her in quite some time and he had to admit she was look really good, she had come along way from what the report from the stealth squad reported back about all of them protecting this town. The he notice the other girl too it was the fighter one that was always by Orihime side. He looked to her as well and admitted to him self she was hot too. " Head Captain sent me here to check up on how thing where going with y'all and see about this new disturbance that squad 12 been mentoring for a while. Some high level of pressure has been scathing around here for the last couple of month the out of no where it disappear then reappears and it been happin in Hueco mundo as well." Renji explains to them to see if the noticed anything at all. Orihime stopped for a moment and looked thoughtful she had felt it a bit, but wrote it off thinking it was the vizords but Renji caught on and told her it was them at all they had left japan after the winter war or went back to the soul society. Orihime paused and looked back where Uryu had took off, he was way better at sign and spitrual pressure than she was. She told Renji to go find the Quincy and talk to him about it. Then they said their goodbyes and went the separate ways after that.

_** "**_What do you think about all that." asked Tatsuki. Orihime turned a little to look at the dark hair girl. "well I don't know what to think of it at the moment," she replied. " I have felt the pressure but, this town is so full of high spiritual pressure unless you know who it is then they all collided together." The dark hair understood what she was saying about it. She to felt all sorts of pressure all the time. But, she knew who was who and what side of town they were at as well. It was funny sometime how all of them knew where the other was it was like all of them where meant to be together for ever or at least Tatsuki hope that. When they came to the mall they saw that Uryu was out side the entrance waiting on them to show up.

" it took you two long enough to make here." the Quincy panted out in between breaths of air. The girl just giggle as the watch him straighten up is glasses and walked right past him into the mall doors.

_Back at __Hueco Mundo_

The sands of time always shifted slow for the ones living under the reverse crest moon, their stood a couple of lone figure around a shamble castle that once had been glories to them all. A green hair beauty looked up to a blue hair man and smiled. " you know it almost time for him to come back you know." said the green hair beauty. The blue hair man turned to her and scoffed at the remark. "yeah, so I really don't care if he comes back or not I just ready to do something all this sitting around is about ready to kill me." remarked back the blue hair man. They have been waiting for so long that other started to show back up to them. Stark and lilynette then a while later Harribel and believe it or not Szayel too. The all came together and fixed up Las Notches for them selves and lived in it again. Time had passed for a while till one day while Nel was out scouting with Harrible when they felt it. It was Ulquiorra pressure it was low like a candle flicker but they had felt it. From then on it had gotten stronger with time passing till just a few days ago it was done it was just their some where a ways from them but he just wasn't moving from that spot. Grimmjow wanted to go out and find where he was. But, Stark had stopped him saying when the time was right he will come to find us if he wants to other than that just leave him be. That was almost three months ago. So Nel and Grimmjow walked back to the palace a headed to dinner. Then they felt it he was moving and fast Grimmjow turned and looked east of where they where and didn't have time to say anything due to everyone else sonidoing to them as well.. the six of them just waited for their old comrade to show up which it didn't take long. He stood a little ways from them just staring at them till lilynette jump up and ran to him with Nel right behind her. They got to him and threw their arms around him telling him how much they missed him and they were so happy he made it back to them. Ulquiorra just stared at them then he moved his arms and hugged them back which startled them and proceed to cry much more. the other watch from afar and started to walk to them. Grimmjow couldn't hold out no more and ran to the man and punched him in the face where he went down with the sobbing girls. "you bastard you took long enough for you to come back to us." Grimmjow bit out. Ulquiorra just started up at the six. Their was nothing he could say at the moment. Grimmjow for one couldn't stand the silents or girls crying, turned and walked away from the scene and went back into the palace. Stark picked lilynette and Nel off of Ulquiorra and turned to walk back as well. Szayel smile at the fourth and turned and walked back with Stark too . But Tia stayed and just stared at Ulquiorra and then held out her hand. "come." was the only thing she spoke to the green eye man. He looked up to her and took it. They together walked back to their home. He had spent so many weeks thinking about what was happing to them all and of course of his onna .yes his, when he was dying the only last thing he remember was her stormy eyes sad and hurt. He couldn't understand until some time later caught in limbo that he figure it all out. When that had happen he felt himself coming back together, it took awhile for himto reappeared .far away from them all and just laid their wondering what he should do then he just felt the other and moved toward them for months he headed to them and then one day just started running to them he couldn't take it anymore he was tired of being alone. And Ulquirro was very much surprised of what greeted him when he final made it. Now here he was walking through the white halls of Las Nouches to were the other where gathered he surmised that they wanted to know what took him so long to come back to them. Harrible noticed the emotions coming off the dark hair boy and spoke calmly. " you know you don't have to tell us anything even if we have asked. When you ready we will listen." with that she moved off to another hallway leaving him to himself. But before she was too far gone she told him that his room was still in the same place that it always been. But he didnt head that way no he went stright to her room where he kept her at their prisoner at the time. He open the door and walked in everything was still the same expect her school uniform was on the table. He walked to it and picked it up. He smelled it to see if it still had her smell which it did. He breather it in like a lost child finding his mother for solace. But unknown to him Grimmjow was behind him staring at the fourth with sad eyes. He too missed the Princess. She has something about her that just made everyone flocked to her. The blue hair man turned and walked down the hall to leave the fourth some peace.

A/n

Thank you for the people that read this story before and did leave a comment it made me rewrite this story back out and fixs it a bit.. also if a beta wants to have a hand in this story please P.M as of right now my daughter is going back to school soon and I might have more time with this story thank you


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach but I got all the DVD so far...

**A/N Ichigo still has some of his powers left I am not following whats is going on with the full-bring guys yet because well I just not there yet.. please bear with me on this thank you**

Chapter 3: His despair and Her sorrow.

Ulquiorra was bounce out of deep sleep due to something jump up and down on his chest. He looked up to see a lopsided grin of none other that lilynette. "come on sleepy head." the arranca yelled while jump off the bed. " Harrible making breakfast and you don't want to be late for it at all or she throw a bala at you." Ulquiorra got up from that statement and went to his bathroom and washed up and dresses himself for the day. He walked the halls till he came to the kitchen were the others were waiting on him to show up. But, as he entered the room sure enough Harrible did throw a bala next to him.. " I warned you." piped the Arracara girl the got hit in the head by Stark for the comment. Ulquiorra stared at the wall where there was a scorch mark left. " Breakfast is at eight, lunch is twelve thirty and dinner is six." stated the blond women holding a pan of scramble eggs " please be here on time if not then you know what happens and if you don't make it at all then you don't eat and you have to clean the dishes for the next three days if you don't believe me ask Grimmjow since he always does them." across the room you could see Grimmjow cringing at the statement they all knew he disliked water and the only time he got near it was a shower to get the blood and grit off his body and that was only once a day. Ulquiorra just nodded and went and sat down next to Stark and Szayel. Harrible pushed him a plate of bacon, eggs and biscuit to him. Ulquiorra just stared at the plate for a moment then picked up his fork and proceed to eat. The silents at the table was so think that none of them for the unlife of any could think of anything to saw. they just all sat their just looking at one another. Harrible sighed and took a sip from her cup and looked to Stark, out of all of them they where the oldest of all at the table.

" so what do any of y'all have planned for the day." the tall blond asked nonchalantly. That was meant with a shock from the others they all usually ate then went about their bussines. But today seem just different. Nel spoke up first, "well I was thinking about going to the sun dome area and tan for a bit." she turned to look at Grimmjow who just looked dumb founded then."well I think I might hollow out and get some sun with Nel freakish self." Grimmjow yawed. " I hope that's after you clean up breakfast Harrible piped up. Grimmjow sighed and nodded his head their was no point in fighting her about it and just end up with a bala in the face then hurting while cleaning. nope that was not going happen today especially with emo final back. Szayel turned to Harrible and talked about trying to figure out the strange energy that his monitors have been picking up across the south lands. Harrible nod only she knew that the pink hair man was in charge of keeping servalances of their home and keeping things running around the castle. Harrible turned to Stark he was always sleeping so it just lilynette that hung around her. But today was not the day Stark had a bright idea for once. "Harrible, does your domain still have that massive pool in it." Harrible looked close at Stark to see what he was trying to get at. noone was allowed to be in her area since Aizen brought her that great white from the world of the living. " do you want go swimming in my pool with a shark Stark." asked the tall blond jokingly. "Stark paused for a moment. "Wait! you have a shark?" Grimmjow screamed at Harrible. "of course, I have one that Aizen me when I became Espada." she shot back at the feline. The all looked at her frighten Harrible hollow was a shark so why not have one. Then Nel got an idea and turned to Sazely "Do you know a way to put water in the sun dome room?" asked Nel hopefully. Sazely thought carefully on that of course he could there was hardly nothing he couldn't do but the thought did get him to think a bit. " you know what I really never though on that why don't you come with me after breakfast and we can work on making something for it. I like the idea of it" so the two of them got up and went down to the lower levels leaving everyone else to do what ever they want. Harrible looked to the pale young man he didn't seemed fazed by all. She sighed at that thought he hasn't changed at all.

_In the world of the living_

Orihime put away the last bit of items she bought from the mall with her friends, they had so much fun yesterday but by the time she had gotten back to her place she passed right out and didn't wake up till the next morning. Sighing to her self she walked into her kitchen and made some coffee and turned the T.V on to see what the news was talking. A susal boring stuff, as she was getting up to get her coffee her cell had rang.

" Orihime it me Yoruichi." came from the other line, "we need you to come to the shop asap." Orihime was halfway out the door when the line went dead and locked Her door. That was strange Yoruichi or Kisuke never called her to come that quick unless someone was hurt bad. As she was making her way down the street the familiar pressure made it self known up in the sky a tear was forming. Oh no she though as she moved her legs fast to get to the shop. As she made it around another connor to the shop. Uryu was behind her. " Did you see it." he asked. Orihime just nodded when the set foot on the property as the moved into the building the door where through open and out stepped Kisuke. "glad you made it here." he smiled to them and ushered them into the next room where the others where waiting on them.

The table held all the member of their little group, she was even surprised to see the Ichigo was their with them too. She turned to smile at them all when out of the blue she felt something smack her on the side to look down and see that it was kon being his pervy self again. She nicely moved him off of her and so he could just sit down next to her than try to grope her chest then. As they all settled down, out of her vision she could see the Captain Kuchiki was with them also she looked fully to him and gave him a slight nod his way where he returned it was well. She always try to give him his respect when every she saw him. Orihime turned her attention back to the others waiting to see what the emergency was about after all.

"thank you all for coming." the dark women started off. " as you may have felt their has been more hollow appearing here in the world of the living for the last couple of weeks" she stop to see if the others where following here. " we received some information from the 12 division that their has been more activity going on in Hueco Mundo." she stop at that and was staring straight at Orihime with this information the continue on. " Six squad Captain Kuchiki has come here to see if their where any volunteers to go with him to Hueco mundo or at lest to Las nouches to see if their anything left to explain what been causing all of the hollows to be in a uproar." with that said she left it to soak in. Kisuke stood up and moved to where Yoruichi siting and snapped his fan. " Kuchiki San who would you like to go with you on this expedition" Kisuke asked smiling he knew in a heart beat their where two that wanted to go back and make peace with their own demons there. The noble man looked all around for a moment think on who would be the best to go but in all of them their was none. They all where a strong team that help with each turn of them. So he only gave one replied. " open the Garganta and who comes will go with me and Renji to have a look." with that said the noblemen walk out of the shop. Everyone looked back at Kisuke and waited. "well since that going to be the case I know school is starting back soon will go tommorw till Sunday to see what is going on then. I suggest all who is going is to get prepared for it." with that said the group made their way out of the shop and went home. But before Orihime made it to the open street Captain Kuchiki stop her. " may I walk you home Inoue san." he asked politely. Orihime was shocked by the request and just smile. They walked in silence on the way there to her little apartment. She couldn't think on the life of her why he wanted to. When they got there she asked if he wanted to come in for some tea and he of course nodded his head never have been to her place before but not wanting to be rude either he remember what Captain Hitsugaya said about her food, what ever you do don't eat it and left it at that. As they walked in and he made him self comfortable she busyed herself making the tea and came back with it. As sophisticated as the captain was she waited for him to sip his tea before she talked. " So kuchiki san why did you want to walk me home if you don't mind me asking." the red head ask calmly. The dark hair man looked at her and gave her a small smile. He had grown fond of the human girl since sister talked about her all the time to him or how their little adventure in the living world would unfold. He wanted to talk to her about going in to Hueco Mundo with the other. He wanted to make sure she was OK with it as well. " are you wanting to go with us to

Hueco Mundo?" was the only he spoke waiting on her reaction to it. She sat back a bit amazed that he even asked her. She presumed that they would try and not even tempt her to go. She looked at the man closely to gauge where he was going with this but since he was only giving her a straight face she just sighed at it. " I want to go but I don't know if the other are going to let me go back there or not." Orihime spoke sadly she knew the other really wouldn't want her to go at all since it was traumatizing in their eyes but the only thing that made her sad about it was the death of Ulquiorra that did that. But she only told two people about that and it was tatsuki and rukia that all. Both girl's told her that just what happens with warriors they fight till the cant fight anymore and then what he did in the very end of it. She looked at the Captain again to see him still staring at her. At this point it made Orihime blush as brightly as her hair and earned a small smile from the noble man. " if you come that is your choice and your choice only. No one is going to stop you at all." with that the man stood up and gave a slight bow to the girl and thanked her for her tea and told her he would see her soon coming up then. When he left Orihime still sat there think about what he said. She could go and it was her choice, final she could go back and give her soul the peace she had been needing on his death.

A/N that button down there is like freaking gold to me.. so if you please push it and make me very happy if you will..


	4. Chapter 4 thoughts

**I Do not own BLEACH... IM NOT MAKING MONEY FROM THIS AT ALL...**

Chapter 4: Thoughts

Kisuke Urahara just finished on the last min adjustment on the Garganta, for the search party leaving out in the twenty-four hours. He thought back to when the sixth squad captain showed back up after a while to speak with Yorichi and himself about Orihime going along with the group back to Hueco Mundo. Kisuke protested against it at first saying that it would be to much on the young girl but, Yorichi spoke up then saying it might be for the best if she did go with the group. Not believing that she would take up the noblemen side on this issue, but he did ask why Orihime should go. The women just smiled and look at her life long friend with her cat like smile and spoke fondly "_Because in the end. when Ichigo fought Ulquiorra, Orihime was falling in love with the Espada. even then,she at the time didn't know she was."_ with that said Kisuke stopped agureing his point about the young women. He knew now she wanted her peace from the man who took her heart with him in the sands of the Hueco Mundo. Sigh one last time he made his way to the stairs of his underground training room to his quite shop. No doubt the other where setting up their dinner for the night. He really did not know he would be down in the training area for majority of the day to begun with either. Their where some complication setting it up. As he made it to the last step he came face to face with Uruy Ishida.

"I think we need to talk." said the Quincy, and turned around to the table in the room. Kisuke smile at the demand. The boy was so like his father in that manner but he knew not to mention nothing about it. So he closed the secret door and sat across from the boy and waited on what he wanted to say.

_With Orihime_

The ginger hair beauty finished the last bit of orders for the night to begin with them for the beaker in the morning for him to work on. She had requested a few days off stating she would be need to go visit some family members in the next town until Sunday when she would be back to work that Monday morning. The backer was OK with it saying since she never took a day off she could have it to visit her family and have fun. Orihime wiped the last of the flour off the counter into the dustbin and took it out to the dumpster behind the little eatery and closed up the shop. As she was making her way home she felt a familiar spiritual pressure close by her home. She picked up the pace to get their faster. When she got closer she realized it was Ruika. Skidding to halt the young girl hugged her soul reaper friend.

"What bring you to Karakura Ruika." Orihime spoke after letting the dainty women go. Ruika smiled at her friend fondly and then stopped "we need to have a talk about him Orihime." with this sentence the young girl paused. She knew Ruika would not wanting her to go at all. It took so long for her to stop crying about him that so long ago even times when she was along in her bed she would shed a small tear for the Espada since he could not instead. With a sigh she let her friend in and but some tea on. As they waited for it to cool Orihime spoke first. "what did you want to talk about?" she asked calmly. "well about you going with nii-sana back their." Ruika asked polite to her friend. " why are you going with them, is what I want to know." She looked to her friend for the answers she seaked, if she was going to make peace then she would go by her side and stand with her. " I need to go and." before she could even finished the felt a strong pressure outside her tiny apartment. "what in the world was that?" questioned Ruika as she made her way outside. Both girl stood out feeling for it again. " Ruika." Orihime asked seriously " what is going on what is with all of these pressure keep popping up and the in a blink they are gone just as they can." Ruika looked back at her friend and shook her head. " we don't know. The twelve squad keeps the surveillance going and they don't even quite know either as well but it is popping up in the world of living and in Hueco mundo as well."

_In las nouches_

" did you feel that as well?" asked Harrible, the were all sitting around in the kitchen when the presusse pop. None of the group said anything just stared about. Then Szayel busted in the room heaving. "Its in the south lands again it was bigger than before. And it also was felt in the living world as well from the power of it." they group just sat their no believing in it all. " we need to check this out then. This is too much not to go unnoticed by the soul reapers as well" spoke Stark. " I and who ever else wants to are going to go check it out." as he was walking to the door, Nel spoke up. " is it wise to go out to the south lands." everyone nodded at the question. Their was an old rumor of the Vasto Lordes about a Soul King's daughter being casted out into the sands of Hueco Mundo for she refused to give up on the hallows. It was a strange story one that has been passed down from word of mouth over half millennia ago. The only one of them would know the story would have been Baraggon but he died in the winter war. So the group was at a lost. Ulquiorra walked out of the kitchen and moved his way back towards his room for then night their was no point staying around at all. As he closed the door he moved to his window where it looked out the vast wilderness of their world. Nothing never changes here just the eternal darkness with a crest moon looking out of the plane of what exsistance they had there. He gazed out wondering what she was thinking at this time in her world. With that he turned and made his way to his bed to lie in for while.

A/N

Ok now so this story is now taking back off again which I am so happy to say, I know its not much to go one but it's something to work on. I am not going to expect anyone the leave a comment on this.. but if anyone is willing to be my beta on this story it would be just awesome to me...


End file.
